Matchstick Siren
by FallAway
Summary: You were never really in love with anyone. You were just in love with watching them as they crashed and burned. Oneshot.


Summary: You were never really in love with anyone. You were just in love with watching them as they crashed and burned. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I have no association whatsoever with the production of Veronica Mars. (Bummer.) I also don't own the Blood Brothers, and if I did my life would be very different.

A/N: This is semi-AU. I twisted some things in order to make everything fit. A portion of this is being blamed on Irmak, because she got the idea of Cassidy/Lilly into my head, which resulted in art that used Blood Brothers lyrics, and those lyrics morphed into this.

Each one of these sections is told through a different point of view (Logan, Cassidy, Dick, Casey, Weevil, Duncan, Aaron). It's a new style for me, so let me know what you think.

--

_And she falls in love with the sound of ships sinking_

--

You really were a piece of work, weren't you? And here I was, thinking that you were just as in love with me as I was with you.

Stupid.

I should have known better than to trust you as much as I did; I should have acted on those feelings I had for your best friend instead of ever involving myself with the teen angst and melodrama that made up your personality. I have this overwhelming feeling that things would have been a hell of a lot easier if I hadn't gotten involved with my best friend's sister.

You were all red nail polish and fire.

Guess I wasn't the only one who knew that, though. Jesus, even my father had an intimate understanding of just how beautifully fucked up you were. And I think part of me was always aware of it. I was just too caught up in being the guy you wanted me to be to notice.

When I did notice, it never ended well. Eventually I just stopped trying.

--

Oh. Yeah.

I can think of more than a few obscenities to describe you. Most of them came from you, to be honest. You were always so … demanding. Just in everybody's face all the time.

Sex and fire and candy.

My brother used to say that Marcy Playground song was written about you; that you probably fucked the lead singer to convince him to do it.

You were still a little kid then, but it wouldn't have really surprised me.

Not much did, actually. When you showed up in my bedroom that afternoon I was a little shell-shocked, yeah. You'd barely paid any attention to me for as long as you'd known me and then you were fluttering your eyelashes and grinning at me like the damn Cheshire Cat. I pretty much got over it after you had somehow managed to get me undressed and underneath you, though.

I was just stupid enough to think that made you mine.

Then the next day you were all over Logan again; stupid, stupid me for thinking your attention could be held by anyone but the infamous Logan Echolls.

Fuck, you even got bored with him.

The thing that makes me sick is that I can still see you smirking while you watch us all try and pick up the pieces that you left behind. You always said you wanted to leave Neptune with a bang.

--

Logan was always so in love with you. Not that I blamed him. Dude … you were hot. You were a fucking tease, but you were still hot. Everybody worshipped you on some level. Even that scrawny little blond chick you were always trailing around.

I never really understood why you were friends with her. She was always so unworthy of being attached to your hip.

Anyway.

You put on a pretty good show for the people at school. Logan, Beaver, Casey. Madison and the rest of them. None of them would have suspected for a second that you were meeting me for quickies during fifth period.

I think I'm going crazy.

I can still smell your perfume in the backseat of my car when I find a new playmate to meet.

--

You were just a big whirlwind of colors. You never seemed to actually touch anything; you just kind of floated around and smiled when people fell down at your feet.

It generally pissed you off when you never saw me on the ground with the rest of them.

You seemed to get over my lack of worship rather quickly, though. I just did everything I could to ignore you; Logan wasn't a bad guy, he didn't deserve to have a girl who was constantly fucking anything that gave her the slightest bit of attention.

He was really in love with you, you know that?

And even without having ever been inside of you, I know that you probably had some sort of guilt deep down for putting him through the things that you did. Then again, you never seemed like the guilty type.

Love 'em and leave 'em. You were the queen of that.

--

I shouldn't have believed you. That was my fault; I'll be the first to admit. Broken promises were just another part of your every-day life.

You fucked, you hung out with Veronica, you took Logan back, you dumped his scrawny white ass, and you made promises that you never intended to keep.

But fuck, were you beautiful.

For a while there, I believed you. When you told me that you wouldn't go back to him and crawled back into bed with me, I truly thought you were telling the truth. You almost sounded honest in that one moment.

I was an idiot.

I wasn't even sure what had gotten into me when you came around. And I knew; I was so fucking certain that you were going to screw me over. It really pisses me off that I let you in anyway.

--

Jesus.

You know, I had sympathy for you when we were little. When Mom would scream at you for no apparent reason and smile at me as she left the room, I really did feel bad.

I figured I deserved the bitchy comments you shot at me back then.

But as we got older I realized that you did deserve it. I loved you. How could I not? You were my sister; one of my best friends. You introduced me to my first love.

I'm not willing to forget the bad things, though.

You were a slut. I knew that even before I saw the tapes. Logan was constantly complaining about your tendencies to leave him high and dry before running off with some guy that none of us had ever even heard of. And he had every fucking right to.

You fucked his father? His father who beat him on a regular basis, the guy who would send Logan spiraling into a drunken mess before ending up on our doorstep, bloody and stumbling in the middle of the night?

Not even I thought you were capable of something that cruel.

Guess I was wrong, though, wasn't I.

You were never really in love with anyone. You were just in love with watching them as they crashed and burned.

--

Such a little firecracker.

Everything about you just burned with mischief. Those big, beautiful blue eyes of yours could melt anyone. It's not surprising to know just how many stupid high school boys you had under your thumb.

Disagreeing with me, though: that was a big mistake.

Not even those eyes could get you out of that one. All I wanted was the tapes, dear. That's all I ever wanted from you.

But I never meant to do what I did. I never wanted to leave you lying in a puddle of your own blood. Never, never, never.

I guess that's what happens to stupid girls with death wishes, though. Maybe if you hadn't been so snappy with me we'd be fucking at this exact moment.

Or maybe not.

Nothing ever held your attention for very long. You weren't a very big fan of patience.


End file.
